Baby Lola's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Very loosely based on the one I did for the adult Space Jam Lola. Baby Lola was playing with Baby Bugs, when she suddenly starts breaking wind. This is both cute and fetish-like at the same time. Sure hope Granny won't mind.
1. Chapter 1

** Baby Lola's Farting Problem**

**by Yoshizilla-Fan**

Yoshizilla-Fan: I've been feeling rather looney lately, and do any of you remember when Baby Looney Tunes aired on Cartoon Network? Those were the days. But now that those days are gone, it's time we get something back. After seeing Baby Peach and Baby Daisy farting, I've decided it's safe to do this. So here you go, the baby version of the Lola fanfic I did. The original Space Jam one, not the New one.

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Granny's house, with Granny being out the room doing something else as the baby versions of Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil and Sylvester were all playing inside their room.

"Boy, sure is another great day, isn't it?" Baby Bugs mentioned, being next to Baby Lola as the two of them were building a castle out of colored blocks.

"You say that about every day." Baby Daffy pointed out, crossing his small baby arms. "Every day is just too perfect when you're a baby."

Baby Bugs picked up the last of the nearby colored blocks. "That's what's so good about it!"

Baby Lola placed the last yellow block on top of the castle, finishing it. "Isn't it great? We can nap and play all that we want!"

"Yeah that's great. Too bad we won't be like this forever. So we must enjoy it while it lasts." Baby Daffy mentioned, the other babies ignoring him as Baby Bugs and Baby Lola both glanced at their completed block castle.

Meanwhile, while Baby Taz was playing with the unbreakable toy that Granny gave him, Baby Sylvester was forced to play tea party with Baby Tweety. "Oh, I wish I could, but as you can see, I can't!" Baby Sylvester complained, before Baby Tweety force feeding him tea as he quickly spat it out.

Then, all of a sudden, Baby Lola's stomach growled, making her place her small hands on it.

"You hungry, Lola?" Baby Bugs asked.

Baby Lola shook her head. "No. It's not that..." she then farted loudly and sighing of relief afterward. "I'm just a bit gassy, that's all."

"The other babies gasped at Baby Lola's gassy outburst. Baby Lola simply blushed a bit, letting out a cute little poot.

Baby Bugs gasped, thinking for a second, then making up his small mind as he spoke. "Gosh, Lola. It's so cute when you poot!" Baby Bugs admitted, liking Baby Lola's sudden case of bad gas.

Baby Lola blushed more, letting out several more cute, high pitched toots. "Gosh, thanks Bugs! No one's ever said to me before." she closed her eyes, placing her hands on the back of her diaper, letting more loud poots go.

Baby Daffy wafted the air, trying to fan Baby Lola's bad gas away. "Good grief, Lola! What did that old lady feed you?"

"Oh it's not so bad, Daffy. We babies do this sort of thing a lot." Baby Bugs pointed out.

Baby Lola turned around, letting out another loud poot that knocked over the block castle that she and Baby Bugs built. "Oopsie! I guess I'm a little gassier than I thought!"

Baby Bugs fanned the air a bit. "You sure are. Maybe one day when you're older, that can help you when you become a basketball player."

Baby Lola giggled and pooted in response.

Baby Daffy crossed his arms, rolling his eyes away. "Just try not to poop yourself."

Meanwhile, Baby Foghorn who was outside, lifted himself up, peeking through the window and seeing Baby Lola pooting and tooting away, her cute little butt being musical. "Well this is going I say this day is going through many _changes_."


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Lola was helping Baby Bugs rebuild their colored block castle, but couldn't concentrate as she was too busy ripping cute little poots, which squeaked out one after another, making her giggle.

"Wow Lola. You're really gassy, arn't you?" Baby Bugs asked.

Baby Lola bent over a bit, releasing another cute little toot that sounded louder than her previous poots. "Yeah. Call it a blessing!"

Baby Daffy groaned in disgust. "How is being gassy a blessing?"

Baby Lola giggled and pooted again. "Because, I can make my butt make music, and I can even be my own orchestra one day when I'm bigger!"

"That'll be nice, considering you and Bugs don't actually meet until then." Baby Daffy pointed out, breaking the fourth wall.

"What are you, a psychic?" Baby Sylvester remarked, overhearing the conversation.

"No. He's just a Baby Looney Tune, like us." Baby Bugs pointed out.

"You say that now, but just wait until I'm out of this diaper. Then I'll show you that I'm better than all of you put together!" Daffy stated. "Infact, wait until we're all out of diapers! Except for Lola, who will probably stay in hers if she keeps up this ongoing flatulence of hers."

Baby Lola smirked at Baby Daffy's comment, her cute little butt tooting and pooting with every following word she spoke. "Oh please, it will make me way more attractive if I'm farting in a pair of nice panties, even if I poop myself."

Baby Daffy simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't poop your brains out now."

Baby Lola gave Daffy a smexy look, before going back to playing with Baby Bugs, releasing another loud toot every few moments.

"What a droll duck." Baby Bugs commented.


End file.
